Summer Showers
by KitsPokePeople
Summary: It's raining and poor little Shinji is waiting for his big brother to come pick him up from daycare. But what happens when a little girl starts bothering him about happy flowers? One Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Showers<strong>

A small boy stared out the window of a small daycare. A scowl graced his six-year-old features. "Why'd it have to rain?" He grumbled. The small lavender haired boy had been looking forward to searching for bug type pokemon in the woods with his older brother.

"Well… Maybe the flowers needed a summer shower!" The boy's head snapped up at the new voice. A little girl who looked about five-years-old was smiling widely at him. Her long navy blue hair was put up in to yellow clips and her crystal blue eyes glimmered. She took a seat beside the boy and adjusted her small yellow sun hat.

The boy frowned. "Why would the plants need a shower?" He asked while scooting away from the girl ever so slightly.

The small girl frowned in thought before smiling again. "My mommy said that flowers need to have showers to keep them happy!"

"And how does she know that it makes them happy?"

The girl blinked a few times in confusion before looking back out the window. A thoughtful look was dancing on her face.

The boy scoffed after the girl didn't answer after a few moments._ Of course she wouldn't know, plants are just… plants. They can't be happy. _He scowled at the rain, somehow hoping that he could scare away the roaring, light throwing, dark clouds.

"Maybe mommy knows the flowers are happy, because they shine when the rain is gone." The girl stated with a wide smile. "And then they grow to be really big and strong!"

The boy rose an eyebrow at the girl, turning his head toward her slightly. "How can a flower be strong?"

"You ask lots of questions, you know." The girl stated while crossing her arms in a pout.

"Because, I want to know." The boy replied smartly.

"Um, well… A turtwig can be big and strong!"

"I asked you about a flower, not a turtwig."

"Oh… Um… Well… Blah!" The girl then stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Very mature." The boy deadpanned.

The girl opened her mouth to respond, only to put her hands onto the glass of the window and gaze at the sky with a loud squeak of excitement. "Look, look!" She cried while looking at the boy and pointing to the sky. "It's a really big bird!"

"What are you talking about-?" The boy glanced outside the window and a look of amazement took hold of his features.

Flying through the dark clouds, a large yellow bird was flying through the air, giving off sparks of electricity. The two children watched in amazement as the pokemon flew through the clouds, seemingly taking the clouds with it to wherever it was going.

Almost as soon as the rain had come, it had vanished. Leaving the flowers outside covered in raindrops. The girl took her hands away from the glass, but pointed to the flowers outside. "See! Didn't I tell you that summer showers make the flowers happy!" the girl proved her point by pointing to a particularly beautiful rose.

"Whatever." The boy stated, getting up from his spot when his name was called by a daycare worker.

"Hey wait!" The girl whined, grabbing the boy's sleeve. "What's your name?"

The boy shrugged off the girl's hand quickly, afraid of getting her cooties. "Shinji." He stated, walking toward the daycare worker whom was speaking with his brother whom had come to pick him up.

The girl nodded her head and smiled widely. "My name is Hikari!" She called.

Shinji ignored the girl as he and his brother walked out of the daycare. "So how was your day?" His brother asked.

"Okay." Shinji replied dismissively, letting his eyes glide toward the ground, only to have his sights land on the rose Hikari had pointed out. A smile graced his features as a droplet fell from one of the wet petals.

_It does look happy._ The boy thought to himself. _Maybe summer showers aren't so bad after all._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I had this little bundle of adorable sitting in my computer, so I decided to finish it and put it up.

It's just a little fluff I was going to do for a contest that I had never gotten around to finishing_._

Please review. _  
><em>


End file.
